What If?
by ChrisBianca
Summary: What if Bianca could’ve explained why she was doing what she had to do to Chris? Set DURNING Chris-Crossed. Alt. ending. Complete.
1. Teaser

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What If**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: What if Bianca could've explained why she was doing what she had to do to Chris. Set _DURNING_ Chris-Crossed. Alt. ending.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Teaser**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bar_

In P3, Chris walks up to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Chris - What're you guys talking about?

Phoebe - Stuff…

Paige - Hey, where're you going?

Chris - I got to go work on the next demon… stration.

Phoebe - Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?

Chris - Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back office_

Chris enters the P3's office and flicks on a light… to reveal a young woman, black leather from head to toe, cold as ice, waiting for…

Chris - Bianca? I don't understand. What are you doing here?

Bianca - Shh… There'll be time to explain later. But for now…

Suddenly, she plunges her fist into his chest, draining his powers. Piper enters.

Piper - You know all work and no… hey!

Chris - No… if you blow her up she will make me sick. Just go and get your sisters.

Bianca - Chris what are you doing?

Chris - talking to Piper - I'm fine… for now. Just go.

Piper runs to the door and freezes the bar.

Piper - calling from the door - Phoebe, Paige come here hurry.

Piper unfreezes the bar and Phoebe and Paige come running in and see a woman with her fist in their Whitelighter's chest.

Phoebe - Blow her up, Piper.

Chris - NO. If she blows her up she will make me sick. - talking to Bianca - Ok what is this for: "maybe just one more."? Then if it is then I'm sorry.

Bianca - No that is not what this is for.

Paige - Who is she?

Chris - My fiancée.

Phoebe - Chris your engaged?

Chris - Yes and I had a fling back here.

Bianca - This is not paybacks. This is…

Chris - Tell me please.

She finishes striping him of his powers and pulls her fist out.

Chris - Ok come on finish it.

Bianca - He -- he has the kids.

Chris - Which ones?

Bianca - He has them all.

Chris - From Patricia to Piper Lynn.

Bianca - Yes plus the new ones.

Piper - Who is/are 'he,' Patricia, Piper Lynn and the new one's.

Chris - They are my family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Teaser_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part 1 Discoveries

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1 - Discoveries**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris - Ok, I'm going.

Bianca - Thank you.

Phoebe - Nt uh. (A/N: How do you spell that?) Don't think so.

Piper - You may trust her, I don't. - she blows her up -

Chris - BIANCA!

Piper - Sorry, but she was evil.

Chris - trying to keep their little secret - I KNOW, BUT YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO JUST KILL HER! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SHE SAID, MY FAMILY NEEDS ME!

Paige - Yeah, we need to have a little talk about that.

Paige walks over to Phoebe, Piper and Chris. They orb out. To the girls, Chris has a look of sorrow on his face; but the fans knowing the little mystery man, we know it's a look of 'got you right where I want you.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic_

Piper - when she's formed - LEO! Phoebe, take Chris to the bed room, bathroom, somewhere and look at his chest.

Phoebe - with a glint in her eyes - My pleasure.

Piper - No funny business. He has just had a terrible loss. LEO! Earth, Manor, Attic, NOW!

Leo orbs in.

Leo - What!

Piper - One minute. Phoebe, get going.

All the while, and before; since she told Phoebe her task, Chris had been saying 'but… but… but.'

Piper - No buts young man.

Phoebe puts on a puppy dog face.

Piper - in her annoyed way - Should I ask Paige?

Phoebe - Going. C'mon Chris.

Chris - But… Leo, help.

Leo - Your on your own, kid.

Phoebe, dragging Chris, walks out of the attic.

Piper - Chris was attacked. By his fiancée, also future person. I need you to find out all you can about… Paige?

Paige - What?

Piper - What was she called?

Paige - How am I supposed to know?

Piper - in her 'hello' way - Paige, when I'm calling Leo, Phoebe is doing investigations and your doing noting and the book is just sitting there; what do you suppose you do? Take 10.

Paige - in her innocent way - Check the book.

Piper - Wow, took you 1.2 seconds when asked, took you still counting to act.

Paige - I'm going, I'm going.

Piper - I can see that. It takes you to stand to get going.

Paige - God your grouchy.

Piper - Tends to happen when my Whitelighter has a FIST inserted in his CHEST!

Leo - Well, it's not a Darklighter.

Paige - Ok, how about you two go get Wyatt and take care of him while I do D.R.

Piper and Leo - Huh?

Paige - Demon Research. D.R.

Piper and Leo - Oh.

They orb out together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 1 - Discoveries_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part 2 Is That Right

_**Chapter 2 - Is That Right**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Bathroom_

Chris - while Phoebe's taking off his sweater - Ouch, easy.

Phoebe - My god. You died, how can you not take this little… - looking at the gaping whole - big pain.

Chris - There. Can I go now?

Phoebe - No, I think we need to get you to a hospital.

Chris - What are we gonna tell them. 'Hey, my fiancée came back to the past and she stuck her fist in my chest. Can you patch me up, doc?'

Phoebe - laughing - You have a sense of humor. Maybe you are human, or was. Chris?

Chris - Yeah.

Phoebe - Can I ask you a question?

Chris - If it doesn't require…

Phoebe - F.C. Remember, it's F.C. now.

Chris - Right. If it doesn't include F.C.

Phoebe - Very good. I don't think it includes F.C. but, maybe. How old were you when you died, you look young?

Chris - Um, well, ya see, I was kinda young. Not the youngest, but young. Whitelighter's age to an appropriate age when they die, or appropriate young age. Whatever one applies.

Phoebe - How old were you?

Chris - shyly - 10. I was killed by demons. The elders thought that I did a noble thing, and also I was too young to die… so they made me a Whitelighter.

Phoebe - Oh my god, TEN, how horrible.

Chris - still looking down - Yeah.

Phoebe - Ok, so what does her touch of death… well actually fist of death do to you?

Chris - Takes all my active powers. I have no powers now.

Phoebe - Orbing, nothing.

Chris - Nothing.

Phoebe - Ok, I'm gonna go fill in Piper, you ok.

Chris - Yeah. I'll be up in a bit.

Phoebe leaves, closing the door behind her. Chris looks at his naked chest, at the round, angry chest wound. Looking into the family mirror, searching for answers, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an engagement ring. Staring at it, confused by it, he looks back into the mirror, showing the pain.

_Arboretum - Chris and Bianca's spot - Future_

In the run down Arboretum, Chris slips on a ring onto Bianca's finger.

Chris - Will you marry me?

Bianca - You're asking me now? Here?

Chris - This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me.

Bianca - On one condition. You come back to me, safely.

Chris - Have I ever let you down before?

Bianca smiles at him, answering with a tender kiss. The kiss ends abruptly as they hear a whirring noise.

Bianca - What's that?

Suddenly, a flying metallic disk bursts out of the shadows. A futuristic probe hovers in front of Bianca and immediately transfixes her with a tractor beam of light.

Bianca - frightened - Chris!

Chris telekinetically flings the probe into the angel statue, causing it to explode on impact.

Chris - Are you okay?

Bianca - Yeah, yeah… I don't think it had time to transmit.

Chris - angry - I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

Bianca - No. No, you're not. You're going to stick to the plan.

Chris - But he knows…

Bianca - No, if he knew, he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all of this.

Both feeling and knowing the responsibility, takes a moment of peace, before the mission is set in order. Before Chris leaves her life. And they both know it might be forever. Bianca kisses his knuckles to comfort him, and in return, he places his head on her forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Bathroom_

He looks back into the mirror, thinking what to do. He knows what he has to do, but how. He has to get to the Arboretum. But the ultimate question is how.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 2 - Is That Right_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Part 3 Uh Oh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3 - Uh Oh**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic_

Chris enters the attic to see Wyatt in the playpen and Piper and Paige thumbing through the Book of Shadows, trying to find out what his fiancée _was_.

Paige - finding a demon in the book, with a marking - Is that the mark?

Piper - No, it looked more like a bird.

Paige - A bird? So, you're saying maybe the Audubon Society sent the demon after us?

Piper - Just keep looking.

Chris - Piper sits down, as Chris butts in - Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine. Don't sweat it.

Phoebe - FINE? Chris, your powerless, there is a hole in your chest that could fill Texas and your heartbroken. Your anything but FINE!

Chris - pacing - Yes I am fine.

Chris steps on one of the floorboards and it squeaks.

Chris - annoyed at the floorboard, and also trying to change the subject - You really ought to fix that, you know.

Leo - Come on, Chris, why was she after you?

Chris - Remember the little saying I told you thought the dragon. - Leo nods - Well, that's not it. I thought it was, but no, I'm innocent there.

Paige - How 'bout that?

Piper - Paige, that's a wolf, not a bird.

Paige - looking at it sideways - Oh.

Piper just shakes her head, and leans back in the chair; brainstorming.

Phoebe - What about a Phoenix?

Piper - Aren't they birds?

Phoebe - No, their a family of assassin witches that are…

Paige - …Very elite and very powerful and who are born with a distinctive birthmark symbolizing…

Phoebe - …their rise from Salem's ashes. Ut oh, they reform.

Chris's eyes widen, and Leo sees.

Leo - Why you little sneak. You knew she'd reformed.

Chris - Ok, how bout this. I have to get to our spot to see Bianca. I'm walking, well actually running if I want to make it there tonight; you guys just go have sex or something while I do a quick tour to the future. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'what you don't know, can't hurt you?'

Phoebe, Paige and Piper - Your not going anywhere, young man…

Leo - Your grounded.

Chris - Ok, see you.

Chris - walking out of the attic saying - Don't come looking for me. I won't be around.

Paige - Crystals, circle.

But, Chris always being the fastest person on the tract team, had no problem out running the orbs.

Paige - amazed - Damn. He's fast.

Piper and Phoebe - Mmm-huh.

Leo - I bet no one can catch him. - door bell sounds - I'll get it, you guys try to find Chris. - before Piper could stop him, Leo orbs out; giving him the opportunity to meet her new love interest -

Piper - Great. - she dashes after him -

Phoebe - I'll try scrying, you call Darryl and have a APB on him. He is SO grounded.

Paige - Couldn't agree more. I'll call Richard.

Phoebe - taking out her cell - Dido, just Jason.

_End of Chapter 3 - Uh Oh_


	5. Part 4 I Still Love You But

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4 - I still love you but…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Arboretum - Chris and Bianca's spot_

Chris walks into the Arboretum and Bianca emerges from behind the angel statue.

Bianca - Took you long enough.

Chris - Sorry, they held me hostage, and I had to walk.

Bianca - Sorry, all I wanted was to take you back.

Chris - How'd you know I'd come here?

Bianca - Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?

Chris - kind of soft - No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

Bianca - Yeah, I remember, but that was long ago, and it is never coming back. It's worthless to do this Chris, come home.

Chris - You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't.

Bianca - Well, I do now.

Chris - What happened to you, Bianca? Who did he use to turn you back?

Bianca - That's not important. What is important is your safety.

Chris - Here or there, I am dead anyway.

Bianca - No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be.

Chris starts to orb out, Bianca reaches her hand into the swirling orbs trying to keep him there, but Chris's caller was only slightly faster, barely escaping her grasp.

Bianca - Damn, how did he orb out. I took that power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic_

Chris appears in the center of the room, surrounded by the girls and candles.

Chris - What, how did I get back here?

Piper - The wonder of witch craft and a good spell writing sister.

Chris - Oh. Why did you do that?

Paige - Because your grounded. Crystals, Chris.

Phoebe - Wow, good thinking Paige.

Chris - No, not good thinking. Now I will never get back to the future.

Piper - That's the idea.

Chris sighs disappointedly. They girls and Leo chuckle a little.

Paige - I don't understand how you can forgive her.

Chris - Oh, I don't know, we love each other.

Paige - Yeah, obviously an acrimonious split!

Chris - NO! It's not a split, especially an acrimonious one.

Piper - Chris, can I see your engagement ring, or did she forget to wear it. You know, considering she didn't have it on… that is if you have one…

Chris - No, you cannot see my engagement ring. I'm holding it, thank you.

Phoebe - Paige.

Paige - Sorry, engagement ring.

Chris - When I get out of here, your all vanquishing 1000 demons, the elder included.

Leo - Huh?

Chris - You heard me.

Piper - Leo, watch Chris, Phoebe and Paige, follow me.

They exit the attic, as Leo sits down on the arm of the chair.

Leo - How's it going.

Chris looks at him like 'HOW DO YOU THINK IT'S GOING?' Chris starts to reminiscing though his memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 4 - I still love you but…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Part 5 Flashbacks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5 - Flashbacks**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - hallway/in front of staircase - Future _

A tour guide welcomes a group of people into the Halliwell Manor.

Tour guide - Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum. A tribute to magic and, of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly, no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one.

Metallic discs appear behind the tour guide.

Tour guide - Don't worry about those probes, folks. They're merely scanning for witches.

The tour guide leads the tour group deeper into the Halliwell Manor.

Tour guide - Now, as we pass through the foyer, you note the family portraits hanging on the walls that date all the way back to the witch trials…

Chris and Bianca join the back of the group. Chris telekinetically waves the probes away.

Bianca - Nicely done.

The tour guide continues her tour as the group walks past exhibits into the conservatory.

Tour guide - Around you, you'll notice the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon-fighting heyday. Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves.

The tour guide clicks a on a remote control in her hand.

Tour guide - Now, the time is 25 years ago. Imagine yourself standing here on this very floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn.

A holographic presentation takes place. At the end of the presentation, the crowd is frightened by the holographic Shax. The tour guide laughs as she switches off the presentation.

Tour guide - Scares them every time. Ok, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase from the gift shop on the way out.

Everyone moves into the kitchen.

Tour guide - Of course the attic was the preferred spot for potion making -- principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows -- which is where we're headed next.

The tour guide leads the group out of the kitchen.

Tour guide - A little background on the Manor itself, it was actually destroyed years ago…

Chris and Bianca linger in the kitchen as the group exit the kitchen. A guard shimmers in behind them.

Guard - Hey, you two, move along.

Bianca - Wait for it.

An athame magically appears in Bianca's hand.

Guard - Are you deaf? I sa--id…

Bianca whips around and stabs the guard. Chris stares at her, unsure of how to react as she opens the basement door.

Bianca - Come on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Basement - Future_

Chris and Bianca walk down into the basement of the Halliwell Manor.

Bianca - We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then, we'll go get the book. What's the matter?

Chris - Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are.

Bianca - Hey… Come here… You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you.

Chris - So, what do we do now?

She looks at him seductively.

Bianca - We say goodbye…

She starts to unbutton her blouse seductively, they start to kiss; Chris getting the message loud and clear. The scene ends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic _

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk back into the attic.

Piper - We found Bianca. She's at her mother's, I presume.

Leo - Little Bianca? She's born?

Piper - No… well I don't know, but the one we want, I think. Here, orb this back to Chris, for something to remember her by -- or not.

Chris is lost in his own thoughts, he hasn't even recognized them yet.

Phoebe - Poor guy.

Paige - Ring, Chris' pocket.

The engagement ring lands safely back in his pocket.

Paige - Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there, I'm gonna…

A gray shadow falls onto Piper, Phoebe and Paige momentarily. Leo doesn't see the shadow, for he is trying to find out why Chris is comatose.

Leo - You're gonna what?

Paige - I'm going to move into Richard's house.

Piper - Are you? Good for you.

Phoebe - That's a great idea. And I think I'm going to go check out what's going on in Hong Kong.

Paige - Cool.

Leo - Wait. Hang on a second. This isn't you, guys. You must be under some kind of spell. You have to fight this.

Phoebe - How can you fight your heart?

Piper - Or your hormones?

Paige - Yeah…

Phoebe - Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?

Paige - I would love to!

Leo - Paige, Phoebe, listen to me…

Phoebe - Zai Jian.

Phoebe and Paige orb out.

Leo - Wait…

Piper gives Leo a determined nod and walks out.

Chris - still in his own memories, Chris repeats his line form the day he left - What do I tell them?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic - Future_

Chris and Bianca enter the Halliwell Manor's attic.

Bianca - Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better.

Chris - But what if they find out who I really am?

Bianca - They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter.

Chris - And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?

Bianca - Yeah, not with this spell. That's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future.

Chris - Great. No pressure there.

Bianca - Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us.

Chris - If I make it back…

Bianca - Baby, you have to make it back… If you want to marry me.

They kiss.

Chris - You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that.

Bianca walks over to the book, a hologram, but not before smiling warmly at Chris; when she reaches the hologram, she moves her hand through it.

Bianca - Sure you can summon the real book?

Chris - Yeah.

Bianca - Away from him?

Chris - Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us.

Bianca - We won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them.

Bianca walks over to a wall and starts drawing the triquetra on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic_

At the Halliwell Manor's attic, where Chris lies on the sofa, surrounded by his captor and Leo paces around.

Chris - still mumbling - Hurry, before he finds us…

Leo - this is what you get when you're an elder for to long - Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now. That's an order!

Piper, calling from down stairs calls Leo's name.

Leo - Yeah.

Piper - calling up - Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor is in the kitchen.

That catches his attention, he orbs down.

Leo - Okay, Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?

Piper - Wish me luck!

She walks out the front door. Leo sighs and orbs back to just be met by Bianca's left leg. She kicks him unconscious. She turns to Chris.

Bianca - Come on, we're going home. - she releases him from the crystals - Hello, Chris. - she waves her hand in front of his face; noting - Oh my poor baby. They've drove you comatose. You promised.

Chris - mumbling, but answering - And I still promise. Just remembering.

Bianca - Oh, well that's better.

Bianca shimmers out, taking Chris with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 5 - Flashbacks_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Part 6 Do We Have To

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6 - Do We Have To**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bianca mother's - condo_

Chris awakes from the shimmering.

Chris - Wow, talk about your rude awakenings.

Bianca walks away from Chris shaking her head and begins to draw a triquetra on the apartment's wall.

Chris - How're you gonna bring me back anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time.

Bianca - coolly, but cold for it being towards Chris - He created a new spell because of you, one that works both ways.

Chris - I'm touched.

Bianca - You should be. He's gone through a lot of trouble to get you back.

Chris - Yeah, I see that.

Bianca - You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best.

Chris - Oh really? How's that?

Bianca - Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body.

Chris - It doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway.

He holds up the ring for Bianca to see.

Bianca - loosing the cold act and becoming weak - No Chris…

Chris - No, I'm not returning it. I'm just saying, lose the cold act, or prepared for this 11 year relationship to come crashing to the ground. - cocky - And remember Bianca, the higher you fly, the harder you fall.

As Bianca draws the triquetra, the couple remembers the worst moment of their relationship, with the exception of now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic - Future_

In the Halliwell's attic, Bianca completes drawing the Triquetra.

Bianca - It's time.

Chris - I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you.

Bianca removes her engagement ring and presses it into Chris' hand.

Bianca - Here, this will remind you of why we're doing this. What's waiting for you here.

They hug.

Chris - Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay. Then, get out of here. 'Cause if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you.

Bianca - Don't worry. Come on, I can take care of myself.

They walk over to where the Book of Shadows used to stand. Chris begins to read a spell.

Chris - chanting - I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour; Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space.

The Book of Shadows appears with a loud clap.

Chris - amazed and shocked - It worked.

Bianca - The spell… Find the spell!

They flip through the Book of Shadows urgently.

Chris - finding the spell in question and chanting it - Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind; Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place in time.

A magical time portal opens in the triquetra on the wall. Chris walks towards it as Bianca watches. He turns around to look at her. A guard shimmers in behind Bianca.

Chris - Bianca!

Bianca kicks the guard onto the ground.

Bianca - Go! Go!

The guard trips Bianca but she fights back. Chris walks through the time portal, leaving Bianca to fight alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bianca mother's - Condo _

In the apartment, Bianca stands facing Chris with the completed triquetra behind her.

Chris - You really expect me to jump into this thing like before.

Bianca - Not without a fight, no.

Chris - How can you give up on this mission? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other? Because without the mission, there is no US. You know that!

Bianca - I don't have a choice.

Chris - Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for.

Bianca - I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way.

Bianca walks to the triquetra on the wall.

Bianca - Ready?

The girls orb in.

Piper - Hey, future girl!

Piper tosses a vial at Bianca. But in slow motion, Bianca, athame in hand, throws it as she shimmers out, the athame shatters the vial mid-air, Piper gestures and freezes the blade just in front of her face, then Bianca shimmers back in and grabs the athame out of the air. Back in regular motion, Bianca spins on Piper, holding the athame at her throat.

Bianca - You were saying?

Phoebe - Wow, she is good.

Paige makes a move towards Bianca.

Bianca - Uh uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it.

Paige - Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you.

Bianca - Maybe, but then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly.

Chris - Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you.

Paige - Chris, what are you doing?

Chris - If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it.

Phoebe - What are you talking about?

Bianca - You'll see if you live long enough.

Paige - Piper, freeze them.

Piper gestures to freeze the couple but they don't freeze.

Piper - Uh, ok… I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?

Phoebe - Unless he's a…

Chris - I'm a witch too? That's right. Part-witch, part-Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige.

Paige - You lied to us?

Chris - I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me.

Phoebe - Trust you? You lied to us! TO ME!

Chris - No, I did die when I was 10. I revived myself.

Paige - I can't believe you! How can you be so content with yourself? You son of a…

Bianca - HEY! Hold your tongue, it you plan to keep it.

Chris - Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway.

Piper - So that's it. You're just gonna leave?

Chris - I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers.

Piper - Yes, you do have a choice. You can step aside and let me vanquish her.

Chris - I don't think so. Let you kill the love of MY LIFE AND THE MOTHER TO MY CHILD. I don't think so. Lets go.

Bianca - YES. It is about time!

Chris - I'm sorry that I had a hard time accepting the fact that I have to go back.

Chris and Bianca turn towards the portal. Bianca waves her hand and the portal opens on demand. Without even thinking Chris and Bianca step thought the portal, with Chris looking back once.

Paige - Now what?

Phoebe - Go after them?

Piper - I doubt there being a spell in the book, but it's worth a shot. We can't let him rot there, he came back to save my son, the least I can do is save him.

The three sisters connect hands and they orb away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 6 - Do We Have To_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Part 7 Hello Wyatt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7 - Hello Wyatt **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic - Future_

Chris and Bianca emerge from the portal into the Halliwell's attic.

A voice - Welcome home, Chris.

A man walks through a row of guards to Chris and Bianca.

Chris - Hello Wyatt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic - Future_

Wyatt walks towards Chris and Bianca, stepping on the creaky floorboard on the way.

Wyatt - They are no threat to me.

The guards shimmer out behind Wyatt.

Wyatt - Y tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me.

Chris - I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you.

Wyatt - Save me? Ha… From what?

Chris - From whatever evil there was that turned you.

Wyatt - That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so pass that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that.

Chris - And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?

Wyatt - That's it.

Chris shakes his head in disbelief.

Wyatt - That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess.

Chris - Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here.

Wyatt - You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you? I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again.

Chris - I think you know me better than that.

Wyatt turns to Bianca.

Wyatt - I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.

Chris - Leave her out of this!

Without hesitation, Wyatt telekinetically chokes Chris and forces him to his knees.

Wyatt - Pardon me?

Then, with a flick of his wrist, Wyatt sends Chris flying back into the dresser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - attic - Future _

Wyatt telekinetically throws Chris around the attic.

Bianca - You promised you wouldn't hurt him!

Wyatt - And you promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you, or at least I thought I had.

Bianca runs over to Chris.

Bianca - Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die.

Chris - Bianca stay out of this. It is between me and Wyatt so stay out of it.

Bianca - I can't, I got you into this and I will help you get out.

Chris - No if something happens to you I will never forgive myself.

Bianca - Then please calm down and look at this in another light.

Chris - Ok. I will if I haven't pissed him off so much he don't care.

Wyatt - Have you came to your mind?

Chris - What is this deal?

Wyatt - You stay here and rule at my side.

Chris - I thought that you got a taste of that before and didn't like it.

Wyatt - I said you, not Lord Christopher.

Chris - What is the difference?

Bianca - He is the same man.

Wyatt - Ok how about this, you just stay in time.

Chris - I can't do that Wyatt.

Wyatt - Why not?

Chris - I just can't.

Wyatt - Ok what if you just stay away from 2003-2004?

Chris - I can't, they will not let me. It is in my job description.

Wyatt - What if I kidnap you and make you stay away from that year?

Bianca - Then we will have to break him out.

Chris - I told you to stay out of this Bianca.

Bianca - I will not let him hurt the love of my life for no one. No matter what?

Chris - Can you tell me what it was that got to you?

Wyatt - That was my fault, I told her not to tell you.

Chris - Well you tell me.

Wyatt - Ok it has been 8 months here. She has been thought a lot, Piper Lynn got in the water, Bel starved to death 250 times, Prue got raped, Eric got Patricia pregnant, I got Evelyn pregnant, you got Bianca pregnant, Frank got Prudence pregnant, Ralph got Melinda pregnant, Drew got Chastity pregnant, Prue got pregnant from the rape, Steve got Mel pregnant and the new addition Melody got pregnant, well Danny got her pregnant.

Chris - Ok I got Bianca pregnant. - turning to her - From our goodbye.

Bianca - Yes and that is what he has, our 1 month old babies.

Chris - Babies?

Wyatt - Yeah triplets.

Chris - TRIPLETS! I am soooooooo sorry.

Bianca - I love them. But he has them. If it was that they were as old as the others then I would just say 'Fk you I'm out of here' and shimmer out with them but they are not even a month old yet. One is the male phoenix.

Chris - Ok, Wyatt, here is the deal. I stay, you leave us alone, and we all are happy. I don't interfere with your plans, you don't interfere with mine.

Wyatt - Do you think I'm stupid, Christopher? Sure you won't interfere with them in this time, but if I don't interfere with yours, you go back to 2004.

Chris - I won't go back to 2004, Wyatt. Why would I go back to 2004?

Wyatt - Promise me.

Chris - realizing this could be beautiful - I promise I will not go back to 2004.

Wyatt - Ok, Bianca take him outta here.

Chris - My powers, I want them back, like now.

Wyatt - Bianca, return his powers when you arrive home.

Chris and Bianca - What does/do she/I look like, one of your henchmen?

Wyatt - I completely find that thing you two do amusing. Hey, maybe I should kidnap you both and use you for entertainment during my staff meetings.

Chris - Not funny, Wyatt, I don't find that funny at all. - in a hushed voice - Bianca, lets get out of here.

Bianca - Goodbye, _Lord_ Wyatt.

Chris - See ya later, alligator.

They shimmer out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Penthouse_

Chris - Whoo, I hate shimmering.

Bianca - Sorry.

She sticks her fist back in his chest, but this times she removes her hand with her fingers stretched out, instead of in a fist. Then she sticks her fingertips in his chest wound, twirls them in a circle and the wound disappears.

Chris - Thanks.

Bianca - So, what is up your sleeves?

Chris - What do you mean?

Bianca - I 'promise' I won't go to 2004. I have never seen, heard or even hear a rumor of you breaking a promise.

Chris - I'm not.

Bianca - Your gonna stay in the present and give up.

Chris - No.

Bianca - But, I don't understand. If your not going to 2004, but your not giving up on Wyatt… uh, how is that gonna work.

Chris - I'm not going to the year 2004.

Bianca - But, that's when he was turned. You can't save him if he's already evil.

Chris - I know…

Bianca - And if you go to before 2004, you'd still be breaking a promise. You'd eventually reach that time…

Chris - BIANCA, hold it one cotton picken minute. But I'm not going to 2004. I'm going to 2003.

Bianca - Oh my god, that is right. It was 2003 a little while ago.

Chris laughs.

Bianca - What?

Chris - Were in the year 2026, and you said it was 2003 a little while ago. Funny dear.

Bianca - Well, I try for you.

Chris sweeps her off her feet and kisses her passionately.

Bianca - a little caught off guard - Wow. What a kiss. Especially since I had betrayed you.

Chris - Can we borrow Evelyn's wedding dress for ours?

Bianca - NO! I will not wear leather on our wedding day.

Chris - It's worth a try.

Sitting her down on her feet, Chris sits down on one knee, pulling out the engagement ring. Bianca's eyes well up with tears when she realizes what's going on. The kids enter the living room.

Alice - Is that Chase proposing to Bianca?

Chase - No, but I wished.

Chris - to Bianca - Bianca Marie Perry, will you give me the honor of being your husband? Bianca Marie Perry, will you marry me?

Bianca - tears of happiness running down her cheeks - Yes, Christopher Perry Halliwell, I will be your wife.

Chris jumps up, after he slips the ring on her finger of course, and swings her around. On about the 4th swing, he notices the company they have.

Chris - Hey, guys.

Kids - Halleluiah. He did it. HEY CHRIS!

Chris - Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, lower the voices, this house is not meant to sustain loud kids, a lot of loud kids.

Bel - SO, were going to the past. I say to hell with this house, we're saved!

Chris - Bel Rosa Turner, you best not curse like that on a regular basis. If so, your cursing days have ended.

Bianca - You'd better get back before the girls start missing you.

Chris - Yeah, guess so. - after a pause, he rubs his hands together and says - Bel, go get your belonging and the rest of the family's. I'll summon future… future people and her shot gun.

Bel leaves.

Bianca - Um, no, no, no! I don't think so, all we'd be is a distraction.

Chris - What is more distracting? Having to worry is today the day my family was slaughtered by our own brother/cousin, or tomorrow, or maybe I'm to late and it was yesterday; or having help in the DC department.

Bianca - Chris, sweetie, I understand, really I do, but we'd be a distraction.

Bel returns.

Bel - Done.

Chris - Bel, sweetie, go get me a BIG trash bag.

Bel - On it.

She leaves again and returns.

Bel - This big enough?

Chris - Perfect.

He walks over to Bianca with the trash bag.

Bianca - backing away - Chris, what are you going to do with that?

Chris - Isn't it obvious. I'm taking out the trash.

Bianca - But, Chris. I'm trash.

Chris - before placing the bag over her body - Haven't you heard another persons trash is another persons treasure? You're my treasure. True Love Treasure. - He places the bag over her, shakes her around until her head, and only her head, sticks out - Don't want to smother you.

Bel - Now what?

Chris - Candles, fire, light. Hear my words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, I summon the, come to me, cross now the great - with a slight pause, and when he does speak, he whines - divide.

The girls, guys and Victor shows up.

Chris - MOLLY! This applies for you as well.

Molly shows up.

Molly - Sorry Uncle Chris.

(F) Piper - _Uncle_ Chris?

Chris - I'll explain everything later. Mom, I want you to do 4 things for me. 1) - handing Bianca to her - take her. 2) take the kids to the past. 3) say the spell 4) don't tell anyone who I am to you. Can you do that?

(F) Piper - No, because we aren't going to the past.

Chris - Aunt Phoebe?

(F) Phoebe - Sure, I will take her, take the kids, say the spell and don't tell the past girls your identity. Give me Bianca.

Bianca - What am I, luggage?

(F) Phoebe - Yes, for the time being. Paige, will you draw the portal. - she nods yes and uses her magical bond to draw it faster - Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time. - the portal that Paige drew opened and everyone but (F) Phoebe, Bianca and Chris step though - Aren't you coming?

Chris - I'll catch up later, I promise.

(F) Phoebe - Ok. - she steps though with Bianca on her shoulder and the portal seals shut -

Chris - Now, to do what I should have done a long time ago.

Chris shimmers out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 7 - Hello Wyatt_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Part 8 That Was Easy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8 - That Was Easy**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the show charmed. : ( Just the ones that I made up. : )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He appears in the sitting room of the Halliwell Marmoreal Museum.

Chris - I can not believe him. Our family heritage, in glass display.

He waves his hands and all the museum supplies gather up and he places them outside. He grabs a sheet of notebook paper and writes down.

'Evicted.

Museum Closed'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He nails it to the door, and closes it Telekinetically. He walks up the stairs and stands in front of the pedestal. He looks over at the wall, fortunately, and sees he has already erased it. He conjures a piece of chalk.

Chris - Draw triquetra. - it does as he commanded - Now that's more like it. - he takes a deep breath - I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour; Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space. - the book appears in a clap of thunder, as it had in his flashbacks - It worked, again.

He starts to furiously flip though the book trying to find the spell. He wasn't all that good at remembering spells with only seeing them once. When he was about to find the spell; he recognized the pages; he was thrown telekinetically into the table by Wyatt, who was currently looking though the book when it surprisingly and mysteriously decided to pay a visit to The Manor.

Wyatt - Why, my, my, Christopher. Breaking a promise are you. First ever.

Chris - Nope, that record is still not broken. I'm not breaking a promise.

Wyatt - But you promised you wouldn't go to the past.

Chris - No, I promised I wouldn't go to 2004. I was presently in 2003.

Wyatt - Damn, I forgot the technical thing.

Chris goes over to the Book of Shadows and searches for the spell as Wyatt forms an energy ball in his hand.

Chris - he finds the spell and starts to chant - Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind…

He is interrupted by Wyatt hurls an energy ball his way but Chris dodges it.

Chris - completing the spell - Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place in time.

Chris takes the book and dives through the time portal as Wyatt throws another energy ball in his direction.

Wyatt - in complete denial and whining - Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Attic_

In the Halliwell attic, Chris is thrown through the wall onto the ground in front of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo looking thought the book trying to find a way to get Chris back.

Chris - Ow…

Paige - Oh my god… Are you okay?

Chris - Yeah, I'm fine.

Piper - You have some serious explaining to do, young man.

Chris - I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am. But…

Leo - Is that the Book of Shadows?

Chris - What this? - he holds up the book, and Leo nods - No, it just looks a hell a lot like it. - Leo and the girls look at him - Ok, yes it is. I'll explain everything tomorrow.

Piper - No. It's about time you tell us the truth. Now.

Chris - I can't. Not because I don't want to but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much.

Paige - Umm, isn't that your whole point? To come and _change_ the future.

Chris - Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike.

Leo - To save Wyatt…

Chris - To save Wyatt.

Phoebe - What about Bianca?

Chris - unlike the show, his words are kind of full of confidence, not sorrow - Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore.

Phoebe - taking his words wrong, but Chris isn't complaining - I'm sorry.

Chris - putting on the 'just lost my fiancée' mask - Me too. - a little hopeful with a hint of worry - So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?

Leo - a hint of hesitation - Absolutely. - Chris slightly laughs and then smiles out of relief - The next time you're in trouble, you got to tell us. Trust works both ways.

Chris - Okay.

He walks out.

The girls and Leo look at each other, all thinking the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Wyatt's room_

Chris walks pass the nursery where baby Wyatt is in a playpen. He stops and glares at Wyatt.

Chris - thinking of his Wyatt - If I can't save you, I swear to god, I'll stop you. I won't allow you grow up to be him. I'd rather have you powerless, than evil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manor - Kitchen_

Piper walks in the dinning room, wearing her Pjs, to where Phoebe and Paige were at, wearing theirs.

Phoebe - Hey.

Piper - Hey.

Phoebe - What's going on?

Piper sits down.

Piper - Uh, well I've been thinking.

Paige - Ut oh, does that mean I'm in trouble?

Piper smiles.

Piper - I think it's time we make some changes around here.

The younger sisters look at each other, then to Piper and Phoebe sits down.

Phoebe - What kind of changes?

Piper - Like I think - looking at Phoebe - you should move to Hong Kong with Jason - looking at Paige - and you should move in with Richard.

Paige - I never said I wanted that.

Piper - You didn't have to, the spell said it for you. And you too.

Phoebe - I--we can't leave you alone. We have to stick together.

Piper - No, I know believe me I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever. And neither can I. Mom did that, Grams did it, and even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit.

Paige - What if it doesn't work out. Us going our separate ways.

Phoebe - You sure about this?

Piper - starting to say her sentence - Yes, I…

(F) Phoebe - interrupting Piper's sentence - No, your not.

The girls sit up and look at the intruder, not expecting anyone. Especially not Phoebe, when she sit right beside them; and was herself. When they look where the voice came from, they see their future selves standing in the doorway. All wearing determined looks on their faces.

(F) Piper - If you really want us not to inherit that legacy, stick together. If you do, move out and become miserable. Become just like us.

(F) Paige - Dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 8 - That Was Easy_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** The End **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
